Kidnapped Or Buried Alive?
by ERmashfreak
Summary: Something happens to Kerry. What more can I say?


**Kidnapped Or Buried Alive Depending On How You Look At It.**

December 8, 2002

by: ERmashfreak

DISCLAIMER: Just to let everyone know... these characters are not mine. They belong to NBC and the rest of that crowd. So please don't sue me. Thank you. Now on with the story!

As Kerry Weaver slept on a hard gurney bed, she didn't hear the exam room door open and foot steps creep towards the bed. Kerry didn't feel a hand move her beautiful red hair aside from her nose and mouth. She smelled something weird and started to wake up. She opened her eyes and found a rag soaked in the odd smell on her nose and mouth. Kerry tried to scream but couldn't. Instead her eyes met those of her attacker. She knew there was no use fighting and succumbed to the unconscious world. The attacker carefully pick up the limp body of Kerry Weaver and stuffed the bizarre smelling rag in his back pocket. The attacker didn't hear the walkie talkie hit the tile floor. He carried the body out the exam room doors, out the emergency room doors, and into a near-by blue Suburban. He got into the car and drove off in the darkness of night. Back inside the ER, everyone just got out of a staff meeting in the lounge, and Carol said, " Hey, where's Kerry?" 

"Umm... check exam room three and if she's not there, I'll page her. We've got some Bum-sicles coming in.", replied Mark as he erased his patient's name on the admit board.

Carol walked into exam room three and Kerry was no where to be found, instead Carol found a walkie talkie. 

Meanwhile, back in the blue suburban..... The car was heading south on Western Avenue when Kerry began to stir in the back seat. Then the driver turned into St. Casimer Cemetery. The attacker turned off the car and carefully listened to Kerry's soft moaning. He knew he had to keep her unconscious until they reached the undug hole in the cemetery. Now if only he could remember where the hole was.

Back at the hospital, Carol was just walking out of the exam room with the black walkie talkie in hand. 

"Hey, Mark. Who's is this?", asked Carol as she held up the walkie talkie and walked towards the admit desk where Mark and Malucci were sitting. 

"I don't know. I saw Ramono with a couple of those earlier today. It might be his.", replied Mark as he continued to play DOOM II on the computer. 

"Hey, you know I was watching yesterday's episode of Crossing Jordan. They had this guy, who's name was Digger. He had walkie talkies and he taped one of them to his victim's hand right before he buried them alive. It was so creepy.", said Malucci as he continued to do his chart reviews without even looking up. 

Carol paged Kerry, but 10 minutes later Kerry was had still not shown.

"You don't think Ramono would kidnap Weaver and bury her alive, do you?", asked Mark as he looked up from the computer screen.

"Nah....... but hell. anything is possible.", replied Malucci as he put his charts in the "DONE" pile on the admit counter and walked away. 

"That was dispatch, their taking the Bum-sicles to Mercy because it is closer to where they live.", said Carol as she looked at Mark with a "Malucci's weird look".

Meanwhile, the attacker was carefully placing the limp body of Kerry Weaver in an open coffin in the ground. He took out some red lipstick and applied some to Kerry's small lips. He taped the walkie talkie to Kerry' limp hand and got up and closed to the lid to the coffin. The attacker picked up a shovel and started to bury the coffin. When he was done, he reached in his back pocket for the walkie talkie, but cursed in frustration. The walkie talkie wasn't there. 

"It must of fallen out my pocket when i was carrying her from the hospital room.", the attacker said in frustration. 

He got in the car and proceeded to drive back to the hospital. Hopefully no one had found the walkie talkie yet. 

"Wha.....? Help me. Please someone help me.", gasped the walkie talkie on the admit counter.

Carter turned around in suspicion, but found no one except the black walkie talkie on the admit counter. Carter picked up the walkie talkie and pressed the talk button. 

"Who is this? Kerry? Kerry is that you?", asked Carter as he motioned Mark and Carol over towards him. 

"Yes, this is Kerry. John is....... is that you?", gasped Kerry as the air in the coffin was running out.

"Kerry, where are you?", asked Carter as Ramono busted in the Emergency Room doors.

"Have any of you seen a walkie talkie? It's mine. If you see on please let me know. I'll be in my office.", said Ramono as he strutted past the admit desk and to the elevators. 

"Carol, call the police. Carter grab some oxygen and an intubation kit. Meet me back here in 3 minutes. I'll go talk to Ramono.!", yelled Mark sternly as he jogged towards the stairs.

"Alright, you wait me to grab anyone else to help?", replied Carter as he stuck his head out the admit window. 

"Yeah. grab Malucci.!", yelled Mark as he started running up the stairs. 

"Hey, Malucci! Grab your coat. We're going with Mark to get Weaver.", said Carter as he walked towards the lounge to grab his jacket.

Mark busted into Ramono's office with a bang. Ramono kept looking down at his papers on his desk and said, " Well, well, well Greene. It took you about 2 minutes to get up here. What took you so long, buddy?", asked Ramono as he kept looking at his papers.

"Where did you put Weaver? Where did you put her???", Mark said angrily. 

"My, my, my..... You accuse people very well Greene..... She is somewhere safe from harm. Actually, about 6ft away from harm. You'll never get to her in time anyway. She only has about 10 minutes left of consciousness before her body goes into carbon dioxide shock. She'll simply just fall asleep and never wake up. Isn't that great?", replied Ramono as he finally looked up from his papers and looked at Greene with a twisted smile. 

"Where did you put her? You already lost you license because of this. Just tell me where she is.", said Mark as he gave a Ramono a stern look. 

"Alright, she's buried in St. Casimer's Cemetery on Western Avenue. She's buried in front of the St. Casimer Statue. Go try and save her. You'll be too late.", replied Ramono with defeat in his voice.

"Thanks.", said Mark as he ran out his office and rushed down the stairs, "Carter, let's go!!! She's in St. Casimer Cemetery on Western Avenue! Carol, have the police meet us there. Let's go!!!", yelled Mark sternly as Carter, Malucci and him started to run out the Emergency Room doors to Mark's van. 

EXACTLY 7 MINUTES AND 27 SECONDS LATER

"Kerry..........Kerry can you still hear me? Say something please, Kerry?", said Carter worriedly into the walkie talkie as the three doctors reached the Cemetery doors. 

Nothing was said back. All was heard was silence.

"Come on. Hurry. She's over here!", yelled Malucci as he started digging with a shovel that was left there.

The other two doctors used their hands to move as much dirt as possible. The cops showed up a few minutes later. The cops pointed their car headlights towards where the three doctors were furiously digging with all their might. They finally reached the top of the coffin. 

"Come on Kerry please still be there, please still be there.", said Mark under his breath as he helped open the coffin. 

Gimme the oxygen hurry up.", Carter said to the cop that was standing right behind him as Mark and Malucci lifted her out of the coffin. 

"She's not breathing. Starting CPR.", said Malucci as he took his stethoscope and placed it back on his neck.

"Give me an 8.0 E.T. tube now.", said Carter, "Come on Kerry. Don't do this tonight.", Carter said under his breath. 

"Someone call an ambulance too.", said Mark as he handed Carter the E.T. tube.

TIME LAPSE: 30 MINUTES 

Kerry was still unconscious. The ambulance was getting closer to County. Mark wondered if she would ever regain consciousness. Malucci was crying as he watched Kerry lie there on the gurney. Carter was bagging her, and he too, was letting the tears fall down his cheeks. 

Mark wondered, "How could this happen in our hospital? We were in a staff meeting in the lounge. Right across the hall from where she was sleeping during the meeting. How could this happen? I should of woken her up instead of letting her sleep. How could this happen?"

Soon, the ambulance pulled into the ambulance bay of Cook County General. Carol and Chen met the ambulance at the doors. 

"The cops have already take Ramono in custody. I can't believe he did this to her. They had to carry Ramono out because he was throwing a fit." said Carol as she helped wheel Kerry in the hospital. 

TIME LAPSE: 20 MINUTES

As Malucci sat next to Kerry's bed, he thought of all the times Kerry yelled at him for doing funny stuff while he was working. He remembered this one time. One very special time. Valentine's Day. It was the day that she found Carter and Lucy in Curtain Area Three. Randi, the desk clerk, had been dancing with her and Kerry had just gotten into work. She came over and said, "Five more minutes everyone, then it is back to work." Kerry was always about work. Then Kerry had come over to Dave and asked for a dance. Dave said, "Yes." So Kerry and Dave danced for a little bit, but it seemed like an eternity to Dave. Later, after Lucy had died and Carter had been out of Surgery for awhile, both of them went to the roof. They cried. For a long time they held each other and cried. They cried for Lucy. They cried for Carter. They cried for everyone. Malucci sat by Kerry's bed and cried for her. He cried for Lucy, he cried for everyone. But one thing was missing. She wasn't there with him, crying and holding him. That is what he missed, and so he cried harder. And he said out loud, through his tears, "Oh Kerry. Will you ever wake up?" 

Carter came into the room and noticed Dave crying. Carter walked over to the bed and put a hand on Dave's shoulder. The respirator hissed in the background and both grown men let the tears fall freely for their boss. 

***IF YOU ASK NICELY, I'LL CONTINUE THIS. SHOULD I LET KERRY*** ***DIE?***


End file.
